1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to supports, particularly, to an electronic device support.
2. Description of Related Art
Support stands are convenient when used to support electronic devices, such as laptops, at a proper position and angle for view. However, most support stands provide one function and that is to support the device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.